


Not even magic can control who you are

by StarStrom21



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo - Fandom, Scooy Doo! Frankencreepy
Genre: Arthur in Shaggy's body, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur helps Velma come to grips that magic is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not even magic can control who you are

**Author's Note:**

> There are some spoilers for Scooby Doo! Frankencreepy, mostly with Velma’s backstroy, so if you haven’t seen it be warned.

Being hungry had been a near foreign concept for Arthur for a long time, now that he was in a body that was hungry almost all the time it felt almost unreal. He wandered around the hotel the Mystery Inc. gang was staying in trying to find the buffet, when he came across a familiar face in the lobby.

“Velma? What are you doing here?” he asked.

The girl looked up from the laptop she’d been using in surprise. “Sha… I mean Arthur. Sorry I didn’t see you. I thought you were in your room,” Velma answered.

Arthur put a hand over Shaggy’s stomach. “I’m apparently hungry again,” Arthur informed.

Velma gave a knowing smile and pulled out a candy bar to hand to him.

“Thanks,” Arthur said and sat down next to her to eat, “You still didn’t answer my question though. Why are you down here and not in your room?”

“Daphne’s using her hair drier and I needed a quiet place to do some research,” she told him.

“What are you researching?” Arthur asked, “I mean if you don’t mind telling me.”

Velma looked down at her laptop and sighed. “I’m trying to find something to explain what happened to you and Shaggy,” she admitted.

“Velma it was magic, you’re not going to find anything…” Arthur was cut off when Velma slammed her laptop closed.

“NO!” she shouted, “I won’t accept that, I can’t accept that. Everything has a logical explanation. There’s got to be one for this.”

Arthur flinched back at Velma’s harsh words but then looked to her with sympathy. “Look I know it’s hard to believe but like it or not what’s happening right now can’t be explained with logic. Magic and the paranormal are real and if you keep doing this kind of stuff it’s going to have to be something you accept,” he argued.

“You’re wrong! There has to be a scientific reason behind this, there has to,” she said stubbornly, now starting to shake.

“Velma pleas I’m telling you this for your own safety. Listen to me,” Arthur begged. He couldn’t understand why she was so stubborn to believe what was right in front of her. Daphne had almost been as excited as Vivi when she found out that the paranormal was real and Scooby acted as if this wasn’t a fully unexpected thing. Even Fred had been willing to accept it was magic after a while but Velma still refused to believe.

“You don’t understand!” she yelled, “If what happened was really caused by magic then everything I’ve been working on, everything I believed my whole life has been for nothing!” She stood up from the couch and faced her back to him. A small sniff then came from the girl. “I thought after I proved my great uncle’s monster to be a hoax I’d finally be rid of his shadow, but if magic really is real then I’ll never be able to escape it.”

Arthur frowned at this but quickly got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around the brunet. “Hey it’s ok. Listen, I may not know what exactly your great uncle did that was so bad but I know one thing. Your family doesn’t make you who you are, that’s something that you do,” he comforted, “And whether magic is real or not won’t change that.”

Another sniff came from the teen as she removed her glasses to wipe her eyes. After putting her glasses back on she looked back up to him. “You really mean that?” she asked.

“Of course,” Arthur smiled and this time it wasn’t his normal forced ones.

Velma smiled back and wrapped her arms around him in a proper hug. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Velma,” Arthur told her.


End file.
